A Present For You
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *One-shot* It's Christmas in Lumiose City and the gang decided to do Secret Santa whilst they were there; but some things interesting happens whilst they were all trying to get presents... Amourshipping AshxSerena


**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you this Special Amourshipping Story, which is called A Present For You - a Christmas Special FanFic Story.**

 **This story was voted more than Sleepless Nights, so I am writing this now; but I will also be writing Sleepness Nights in the near future! :)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Pokémon Centre)**_

"Hey guys, why don't we make this interesting… why don't we do a Secret Santa?" Bonnie suggested to the whole group, who looked baffled as they all were thinking of an idea as to what they would do in Lumiose City whilst their on their way to Ash gym battle against Clemont.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Bonnie. Let's do it." Serena responded excitedly and then turned around to look at Ash and Clemont behind her, "It would give us a break, right Ash and Clemont?"

"You're right, I do need a break." Ash sighed as he knew he can't win even though he resisted the temptation of joining his friends.

"Fine. Well, I guess I can make use of this." Clemont chuckled as he showed the whole group a plain white box and he continued to explain himself, "Clemontic Gear, on! I present to you the Pick-your-name-here generator. This is a device that is useful in times like these."

"Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash said as he stared at the box with awe.

"You're naming is a bit off, though." Bonnie sighed as she expects it's another failure, like that never happened before…

"Well, let's test it out." Serena said confidently, she had faith in Clemont's machine.

"Okay. Switch on." Clemont said as he pressed a button by the side of the box and then made it start. It rumbled a bit and shook a little, but a few moments later, a name popped out of the top and Clemont picked it up and claimed that named for himself to be part of Secret Santa.

'I've got Bonnie. So, that means, I have to get a present for her.' Clemont thought on his head, already thinking of what to get Bonnie.

"See, it works." Clemont said with pride and confidence as he showed everyone the piece of paper he had just received from his machine in his hand.

"Well, here goes." Bonnie said nervously as she grabbed hold of the box and pressed the button. The machine shook and rumbled whilst it printed out a name. As it had finished printing, Bonnie quickly revealed it to herself – she was looking forward on buying a present for anyone, as she didn't mind at all who she picked as long as they were happy with their present.

'Clemont. What should I buy for him?' Bonnie whispered silently to herself, so that no-one hears her.

"Well, here goes." Serena said as she held the box and pressed the button. This time, it didn't shake or rumble and just immediately printed out a piece of paper. She quickly had a peek on who she got and it read Ash.

'Yes! I got Ash. I can get him a present now.' Serena thought in her head whilst jumping with joy and excitement, which received a confused look from Ash, Clemont and Bonnie; but Clemont and Bonnie knew why she was so happy.

"Last of all…" Ash said as he pressed the button and it printed out a name, it read Serena.

'I've got to get a present for Serena. Interesting…' Ash said to himself, already thinking about what to get Serena – as he cannot decide what present he will get for Serena.

"Wow Clemont, one of your inventions worked for once." Bonnie mentioned as she noticed that Clemont's machine was still in her brother's hand and was amazed by this revelation; however as she said this, the machine started to shake and rumble and made strange noises whilst Clemont announced to the whole gang that it was going to blow up. As small box blew up, all Bonnie could do was say, "Well, I was wrong again." which made the whole group laugh.

"Should we get going?" Serena said ecstatically.

"Yep, let's go." Ash suggested as the others just nodded in agreement.

As they exited the Pokémon Centre into the outside, they saw the whole city decorated with Christmas decorations, even on the Prism Tower. Christmas lights lit up the streets, the trees on the footpaths were decorated with lights as well as Christmas balls, wreaths were placed all around in a symmetric order, snowflakes fell onto the city and the streets were part white and part grey/black. People walked around with their loved ones and their partners – people and Pokémon – around the city shopping before the main even gets under way in a few hours' time.

The Prism Tower was at the centre of the city and was the main attraction. It was famous for its gigantic, colourful, vibrant nativity scene on one side; and on the other side, there stands the largest Christmas tree in all of the Kalos Region. It stood up high, probably half the height of Prism Tower, and presents were laid on the bottom. At midnight, an event takes place – the exchanging of gifts. This was the main and anticipated event before Christmas itself, and what Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are participating in with their Secret Santa.

As all of them admired the views outside and then rushed towards the shops to buy their presents of each other.

"We'll meet at the Prism Tower, okay?" Clemont announced as he tried to get everyone's attention amidst the background noise. Then, he turned to Bonnie and said, "Bonnie, you can come with me, all right?"

"Okay!" Bonnie said excitedly as the whole group nodded with agreement at the same time.

 _ **(With Serena in the North Side of the City)**_

"What should I get Ash?" Serena whispered to herself that question in her head. That question has been bothering her since the whole group separated to buy their presents. That question was just revolving around her head.

Thoughts have clouded her mind, mostly about what present she would get Ash. She wants to get him a present that he will appreciate and love and treasure forever. She want him to notice my crush, no her _love_ for him. She wants him to notice that she cares about him, that she is humble and loyal to him – always by his side. She wants him in her life. She thought that being his Secret Santa was a wonderful opportunity for her to finally confess for feelings to Ash.

"Braixen, come on out." Serena commanded her precious partner to appear from its Pokéball. As she commanded Braixen to come out, a mysterious blue light appeared from Braixen's Pokéball and then revealing Braixen – who was just looking up to Serena and waiting for her command.

"Braixen-brai?" _"Is there something you need, Serena?"_ Braixen said puzzled as to why Serena had sent her out of its Pokéball at this point in time.

"Braixen, can you accompany me whilst I try to find a present for Ash?" Serena said nervously and embarrassingly whilst she showed a blush from her face.

"Braixen." _"Yeah, sure."_ Braixen replied with glee.

As the two partners go off into the heart of the city and check out some shops to find a present for Ash, Braixen notices that Serena was a bit gloomy and down. Braixen notices that Serena was kind of depressed as well as worried. Her face expression shows it well and indicates to Braixen that something is definitely wrong, that something was bothering Serena a lot.

"Braixen? Braixen-brai?" _"What's wrong, Serena? Is something bothering you?"_ Braixen asked her trainer, who had her hand on her heart.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just~" Serena said in a soft voice as she was trying to stop Braixen to worry about her; but Braixen interrupts her from finishing.

"Braixen-brai? Braixen Braixen-brai." _"Is it about the present you're trying to find for Ash? Come on Serena; don't let that bother you that much."_ Braixen said in a reassuring voice, as she tried to comfort Serena.

"Well, yes… it is about Ash… I'm bothered by what present I should give him for Secret Santa…" Serena said out of embarrassment.

"Brai?" _"Why?"_ Braixen responded in confusion.

"I want to give him an amazing present. I want him to notice my love towards him and this is my only chance, so if I mess~" Serena said before being interrupted by Braixen again.

"Braixen-brai. Braixen-braixen." _"Don't worry about that. What's important about a present is that it has meaning and it comes from the heart. I'm sure he'll accept anything from you."_ Braixen suggested, which made Serena cheer up a bit.

Serena smiled, "Thanks, Braixen. That's very helpful of you." as an idea popped out of her head. She now knew what she would give Ash.

 _ **(With Ash and Pikachu in the South Side of the City)**_

"What present should I get for Serena?" Ash asked himself that question as he struggled to come up with an idea for a present for Serena. He was baffled as to which present he should buy for her, as there were so many to choose from. He cannot decide which present he should go for, so he kept on looking for the perfect present.

After a few minutes searching for a present, Ash was running out of ideas. He was even more baffled as to what he should get for Serena, so he asks the yellow mouse Pokémon, who was sitting in a comfortable position on his right shoulder, "Hey Pikachu, what do you think should I get for Serena?"

"Pika-pika?" _"Why are you asking me?"_ Pikachu responded in innocence.

"Well, you always come up with really good ideas." Ash mentioned as he compliments Pikachu with his high intellect.

"Pikachu-pika. Pika-pika?" _"Okay, let's start with this._ _What does Serena like, in your mind?"_ Pikachu suggested as he came down from Ash's shoulders and stopped him from moving forwards.

"I think that Serena likes neat things, as she likes to be clean 24/7. Also, she likes cute things, such as her Pokémon Braixen." Ash replied to Pikachu's question.

"Pika-pi! Pika-pikachu?" _"Over there! What about that Fennekin?"_ Pikachu said as he pointed to the shop that was across the street selling stuffed Pokédolls.

"Do you think that it will be good enough, I mean for Serena?" Ash questioned his partner's choice of a present.

"Pika-pi pika-pika." _"Of course it's okay, as long as it comes from your heart."_ Pikachu answered with delight.

"Okay then, let's go get that Fennekin!" Ash said excitedly as he picked up Pikachu and patted its head to show his appreciation for Pikachu's help of finding him a present.

 _ **(With Clemont and Bonnie near the Prism Tower)**_

"Clemont, can I ask you this. Have you noticed anything, I don't know, different from Serena's behaviour recently?" Bonnie asked as she walked along her brother towards Prism Tower after getting their presents for each other, as they have now finished hunting presents for their Secret Santa.

"I think that she's acting normal." Clemont mentioned as he received a deceived look from Bonnie.

"Well, I think that she's kind of acting a bit more shy than usual." Bonnie suggested to Clemont, who stopped at a window of a shop he had taken interest in.

"Come to think of it, I noticed Serena being cheerful after she had picked the name from Secret Santa and then instantly blushed afterwards." Clemont said as he remembered that particular moment 30 minutes or so ago.

"Yeah, do you know why that is?" Bonnie questioned her big brother for his knowledge of the situation that she had brought up.

"I don't know; but do _you_ know why? I mean, do _you_ have an idea as to why that is?" Clemont asked his little sister, which made her giggle a bit.

"Wow, you're as dense as Ash, you know." Bonnie giggled.

Clemont glared at Bonnie with a straight face and then looked at her with an I-know-you're-hiding-something face and asked, "What do you mean by I'm as dense as Ash?"

"Well, you don't know what's going on do you?" Bonnie teased Clemont for his lack of knowledge of the situation.

"Just explain it, Bonnie." Clemont said out of irritation and annoyance.

"Fine. So, Serena likes Ash, all right? I mean, Serena has this crush on Ash. At this point, it's probably more than a crush." Bonnie explained herself as Clemont stopped walking alongside Bonnie and looked at her with a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"I don't know how you didn't see that. Serena, I think, had a crush on Ash since she joined us on our journ~" Bonnie continued before being interrupted by Clemont.

"I remember now. She did mention that they both met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp and returned this handkerchief to Ash. Probably, that's when Serena had a crush on Ash – when they were still little." Clemont suggested and mentioned this faint memory that he just remembered that happened at the start of their journey.

"Yeah, Serena said that she was helped by Ash when she hurt her leg in the forest." Bonnie mentioned this fact that she also just remembered.

"It all makes sense now. She probably got Ash for Secret Santa, so that's why she was so happy; but was then embarrassed about it." Clemont explained his theory that he just thought of in his mind just now.

"You may be right." Bonnie said as she agrees with her big brother.

"Well, let's just wait and find out what happens during the event later. For now, let's focus on getting there through this crowd." Clemont suggested as he overlooked the crowd that was blocking their path to the Prism Tower.

 _ **(Prism Tower by the Christmas Tree)**_

The Christmas Tree looked amazing up close. You can see the balls glistening in the moonlight. The Christmas lights were illuminating the whole area. The star at the top of the tree stood there and overlooked the whole city, and its people and Pokémon below.

Underneath the tree, presents were being placed as everyone was getting ready for the final event leading up to Christmas. The presents were wrapped in different vibrant colours with different types of ribbons attached at the top, and came in different variety of sizes; but one stood out of them all. It was covered in red wrapping paper and was topped off with a gigantic, neat blue bow.

"Wow, so many presents!" Bonnie said ecstatically.

"I know. So many people always come to Lumiose City to participate in this event." Clemont said with pride and confidence of his facts and then looked around, "I wonder where Ash and Serena are? It's going to start soon."

"There's Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed at Ash running towards them holding a wrapped present.

"Hi, guys. Sorry if I'm a bit late." Ash said with exhaustion.

"That's all right. It hasn't even started yet." Clemont said in a reassuring voice, to try and make Ash to stop worrying about being late; however he did look around one more time and asked, "Have you seen Serena, Ash?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Ash responded and returned the question to Clemont.

"No. There's no sign of her anywhere." Clemont mentioned as he scratched the back of his head.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stopped their conversation as they all heard a loud voice started to speak in the megaphone, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Annual Lumiose City Present Giving Event! Tonight, we give our presents to our friends and family, and our Pokémon. Without further ado, let's get started with the Presents Exchange!"

"Well, let's get started without Serena." Ash mentioned as Clemont and Bonnie just responded with a nod.

Everyone lined up under the tree to collect their presents from underneath the tree. Clemont collected his, Bonnie collected hers and Ash collect his – which was the biggest one of them all – and Serena's as well – seeing as she wasn't present.

"Well, that concludes the Present Exchange! Thank you for participating and Merry Christmas to you all!" The voice in the megaphone said before being turned off for good.

"Clemont, could I get some help carrying this back to the Pokémon Centre?" Ash asked his traveling companion – who was admiring his set of brand-new tools from Bonnie – to help him carry the large box.

"Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to help." Clemont said as he handed over his tools and Ash handing over his present for Serena to Bonnie – who was carrying her new scrapbook, which she received from Clemont.

Ash and Clemont walked from the Prism Tower to the Pokémon Centre. Fortunately, the distance of their walk was only a few minutes and wasn't far; so Ash and Clemont were relieved and happy for that news. As they carried the box through the city into the Pokémon Centre, they received different responses from passers-by. They were either amazed or amused or even both about Ash's present.

 _ **(Pokémon Centre)**_

Having arriving at the lobby a few minutes later, Ash suggested "Let's bring this up to my room."

"Okay." Clemont said as he tries to catch his breath.

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie took the lift to get to Ash's room carrying their presents with still no sign of Serena, but that fact didn't bother them right now.

As Ash, Clemont and Bonnie arrived at Ash's room, they placed down the present on the side of Ash's bed and Ash said, "Thanks for your help, guys."

"Anytime. We'll be in our room, so if you need us, just knock on the opposite door." Clemont mentioned as he tries to catch his breath once more after carrying this mysterious box up to Ash's room from the Prism Tower.

"All right. Goodnight." Ash replied with glee as he noticed Clemont and Bonnie leaving his room with their presents in hand.

'Right, so what's this present?' Ash thought as he was baffled by the size of this present that was in front of him. He presumed that this was Serena's present to him – as Clemont got Bonnie and Bonnie got Clemont. He was absolutely baffled as to why Serena would give such a large present to him and he was curious on what it contains inside.

Ash started to unwrap his present. He started to untie bow from the top and then carefully ripping off the wrapping paper. After doing this, he revealed a cardboard box, which someone popped out from. It was Serena.

Serena jumped out of the box with joy and said, "Here I am!"

"What?! Serena, what were you doing in there?!" Ash asked whilst showing a shocked and surprised expression in her face.

"Well, do you like your present?" Serena said flirtatiously.

"What?" Ash said confusingly.

"Let me show you…" Serena said as a blush developed on her face, but she leaned in and closed the gap between her and Ash's lips. She went closer and closer until their lips touched and gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a few seconds and it was the most amazing seconds of Ash and Serena's lives so far. They have never felt something like this before, it felt mesmerising and was an unforgettable moment for the two of them.

Ash then broke their kiss and said, "Before anything else happens, let me give you this." as he handed over his present for Serena.

Serena was baffled, but was overjoyed once she had unwrapped the whole thing. "Wow, Ash. This is perfect." as she revealed a Fennekin doll that Ash had bought for her.

"Like it?" Ash said cheekily.

"Yes, I do. But, do you like mine?" Serena said nervously with embarrassment.

Ash leaned in towards Serena once more and gave her a kiss on her cheek as he replied, "Of course, I do. There is not a better present than you."

'Finally, I got Ash. My dream has come true.' Serena thought to herself as she cherished every second she was spending time with Ash right at that moment.

"You know Ash; I had a crush on you since we met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Serena mentioned what she kept hold secret since she started her journey with Ash.

"What?" Ash asked, confused.

"Well, I admired your determination, your energy when battling, how you care for others as well as your Pokémon. I admire everything about you." Serena mentioned as Ash was speechless from Serena's speech. He couldn't believe how far Serena's _crush_ towards him went; he didn't anticipate this happening at all.

"What? Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Ash asked Serena, who has got hold of his arm.

"Well, I was just too embarrassed." Serena said as a blush formed on her face, which Ash giggled from it.

"Finally Ash, I've finally got you in my life." Serena said with joy and delights as she moved closer to Ash and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Serena, we'll be together forever." Ash mentioned as Serena looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

They both looked outside in the window. They gazed at the vibrant and lively city with the snowflakes falling towards the ground and landing everywhere. Then, they both looked towards the sky and thought about their future together, forever.

* * *

 **Well guys, that's this One-Shot done!**

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this story and please put some reviews in to show your appreciation of this story! :)**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates or publishes - as I am kind of busy at school - but now I am officially on holiday (Christmas Holidays), so I think that I will be publishing some more stories for you guys (as it has been a while since I wrote a story/chapter).**

 **According to my cycle, it is now time to write a different ship other than Amourshipping. I will reveal this ship now and it will be... MIRRAMOURSHIPPING!  
This is an interesting ship to do as Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all have different personalities between each other compared to the normal ****Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie; so it's going to be an interesting thing to write. :p**

 **Anyways, please keep up the support and keep reviewing my stories.**

 **I'll see you all in the next story!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
